


Gone, Boy

by ariniad (devvari)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, fancomic/fanfic, spoiler dari chapter 72
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devvari/pseuds/ariniad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> <em>“Kita akan pergi melihat laut, Levi.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone, Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet lol. Spoiler dari chapter 72.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin oleh Isayama Hajime. Author tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fic ini.

Ia beranjak sembari menenggak minuman dalam gelas besar yang ia pegang, satu-satunya makan malam yang ia ambil. Langkah kecil tak lama menjadi lebar; hentakannya keras, dan napas yang terkesiap seperti memburu.

Levi dipenuhi amarah yang tak dapat ia kendalikan.

Meluap dan terus meluap hingga pandangannya nanar dan kepalanya terasa berat. Hanji menyapa dan ia tak acuh, tak melihat bagaimana mata cokelat Hanji menyadari emosi yang tengah ia rasakan dan diam sejenak, lalu mencoba menyamakan langkah dengannya.

“Masalah dengan Erwin?”

Dengusannya keras. Dengusannya ingin berteriak marah— ia memejamkan mata.

“Hei, aku yakin itu kau. Yang menutup pintu dan mendorongku keluar.” Hanji mungkin dapat menjabarkan bagaimana Levi yang sedang menutup daun pintu dengan punggungnya pula mendorong paksa punggung Hanji hingga dia keluar dan hanya mereka berdua— Levi dan Erwin— di dalam ruangan. Dapat menjabarkan bahwa ia mendengar (menguping) pembicaraan mereka; tetapi Hanji tidak bodoh. Juga tidak sebegitu dingin hati. Dia meneruskan.

“Sesuatu yang tak bisa kaubagi denganku? Dengan yang lain? _Lagi_?”

Tatapan Levi dapat melelehkan batu jika ia mau. Dapat membakar seluruh hutan, jika ia tak peduli. Hanji diam menunggu respon verbal.

“Hanji—”

“Apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan? Aku tak mengerti.” Diam. “Walau aku bisa menebak beberapa alasan. Tapi tetap saja— menyebalkan rasanya ditinggalkan di kegelapan, Levi. Apa kau mengerti perasaanku?”

Langkah mereka berhenti dan Levi menarik napas dalam demi meredakan gemuruh di dadanya. Menyusuri surai rambut dengan sebelah tangan sementara yang satu lagi menunggu giliran mencekoki rongga mulut dengan minuman. Hanji menunggunya, lagi, kali ini dengan tangan terlipat dan wajah yang meminta penjelasan panjang.

“Komandanmu lagi-lagi memikirkan hal gila.” Itu saja yang dapat Levi lontarkan. Tak bisa mengatakan tentang peta atau buku-buku terlarang atau Ayah seseorang yang telah menjadi korban politik kerajaan. Atau bisikan-bisikan kecil juga sentuhan sekilas ketika malam terlalu larut dan mereka dibuai anggur merah.

Atau janji yang diukir liukan santai di ujung bibir juga matahari terik yang menimpa belakang kepala bagai halo. Tidak.

Tetapi Hanji menerima. “Seperti?”

Sorot mata Levi tajam. “Ia mungkin akan mati jika ikut misi ini, Hanji.”

“Ah.” Hanji tersadar. “Ah, ya.”

Kelopak matanya lebih berat dan panas ketika ia menutupnya erat-erat. “Aku sangat marah.” kerut bagai anak-anak sungai. “Sangat, sangat menyesal.”

Hanji mengerti. Simpati.

“Kau gagal menyakinkannya untuk tidak, huh?”

Levi tak menjawab. Ia pergi.

 

 

 

Ia sengaja pergi mendekati anak-anak itu. Untuk alasan yang mungkin tidak dapat ia mengerti, atau sebenarnya ia tahu. Masa-masa lalu percuma dibayangkan sebab mereka telah tiada, telah terlewati, dan apalah jadinya jika manusia terus mengenang dan menyesali abu? Menyesali tumpahan susu?

Sebuah nostalgia.

Mungkin keberadaannya tidak begitu lama dalam Pasukan ini namun— namun. Ia menikmatinya, tiap menit, tiap detik. Orang-orang baru dengan semangat dan pemikiran berlainan, kawan yang dapat diajak berbincang tentang masa depan, tentang hal-hal konyol. Sangat banyak.

Sampai akhirnya anak lelaki itu menyebut laut.

Riuh kecil di belakang punggungnya. Gelas bir di samping pinggangnya. Kedua lengan menumpu di tempurung lutut dan ia mendengar.

Mendengar.

Menenggak.

Mengenang.

 

“—masih ga percaya padaku, ya? Aku yakin pasti ada! Tunggu saja!!”

“Oh, oke. Kurasa aku cuma perlu liat dengan mata dan kepalaku sendiri dulu baru percaya.”

“Janji, ya? Oke?! Ga boleh ditarik!”

“...Kalian bicara apaan, sih...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sesak rasanya. Tahu nyawa takkan sampai. Tahu keberuntungan takkan beruntun. Dan lelaki itu lebih memedulikan sebuah keingintahuan lama yang mengendap daripada sisa hidup sepanjang sumbu lilin yang terbakar setengah.

Bodoh, pikirnya. Brengsek, umpatnya. Lalu lara membenamnya hingga dada, hingga mulut, dan ia perlu mendongak ke atas jika ingin tetap bernapas. Memaksanya menegangkan tiap tendon sampai ingin meninju baja hingga koyak. Memeluk lututnya dan terisak. Menggigit bibir hingga darah menggenang. Ribuan emosi yang menjadi satu dan ia adalah angin topan, ia adalah putaran. Satu orang mengguncang dunianya dan kini meninggalkannya sendiri mengurus kekacauan yang disebabkan.

 

 

_“...Hah.”_

_“Kau tidak percaya padaku?” Kedua bibir mengerucut. “Ketika kita sampai di ujung dunia kurasa kita pasti bisa menemukan laut.”_

_“Oke.”_

_“Apa-apaan nada bicara yang datar itu.” Tawa ringan. “Optimis sedikit, Levi. Ada banyak hal menarik yang bisa kautemukan di laut, seperti—”_

 

 

 

**.End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, boooyy.
> 
> **[ SRI – 11.15.2015 ]**


End file.
